Beautiful Wreck
by beccafalutz
Summary: He stared at her for a moment, she was a wreck, a true damsel in distress, he thought to himself, but she was the most beautiful wreck he had ever laid eyes on. She was a beautiful wreck and she was his to save.


The first time he saw her he knew that there was something special about her.

They met on the playground at school. He spotted her on the swing alone, dirt covering her knees and legs. Out of all the kids there she was he only one alone so he went up to her.

"Need a push?"

He asked in a quiet voice, as if he was approaching a small animal. She looked up at him, her green eyes pierced into his blue ones as she have him a small nod. Those were eyes he'd never forget. Since that day he'd gotten the privileged to seem them more often then not. Since that day they'd been inseparable.

As she grew up she traded in the dirt covered clothes for fancier garments. She was no longer always alone but usually the person everyone wanted to be with. Although she changed, his ideas of her never did.

Tonight was the night of the annual Sevina masquerade ball. The Sevina's, being only the wealthiest family in town threw some of the best parties. This was the event of the year and only the best of the best were invited. Everyone wore luxurious ball gowns and tuxedos, adorning intricate masks.

Unlike most, Clove hated these parties. Dressed in a long red ball gown, one much to revealing for her parents liking, she walked around the grand hall. She had no interest speaking to the other people her age that were there. She wasn't in the mood to talk about mindless drama. Earlier that night she had set Cato up with a quiet girl from their year. They had talked for a while and eventually made their way to a room alone in the house. Clove brushed off the men who tried to hit on her as she walked around idly. She was the girl everyone wanted to be friends with and the one every guy wanted. Over the years she had built up quite he reputation, sleeping with different men all the time. Some claimed she did it for the pure fun of it but no one but herself and Cato knew the truth. She did it for the attention, her parents were always away and when they were home she was neglected. What attention she lacked at home, she made up for in other ways. Cato was the exact opposite of her. Though extremely handsome, he was rather quiet and wasn't great with girls. The only girls he ever did much with were those Clove set him up with. He was smart, always trying hard in school and in sports. Clove could care less about that. Being her best friend, he disapproved of Cloves actions but as hard as he tried he couldn't stop her. He tried to tell her that she didn't need other boys attention. That she deserved better then to be treated as a toy. He assured her that he could give her everything and more but she never listened. It broke his heart to see her like this, shattered him knowing he would never be enough. If only he knew how deep his feelings for her were. There had been a spark lit inside him that first day they met and ever since then it did nothing but grow into a raging fire of love. What he didn't know was that she too had feelings for him. She knew he deserved far better then her so she kept that secret to herself.

Eventually Clove had found her way over to the open bar. Despite being under age she was quickly served after the bartender took one look at her exposed cleavage, even winking at her. She was already slightly buzzed from the drinks that had been handed out before. She ordered herself something hard and drank it down quickly, then ordered herself more and more. As the night wore on she became increasingly intoxicated to the point of being flat out smashed. She looked around, still no sign of Cato. He must have really hit it off with the girl. She got up and stumbled her way through the crowd then made her way to a secluded staircase. She walked up to her room, a full bottle of vodka in one hand, her heels which she had taken off in the other. She dropped her heels on the ground and found her way to the large balcony. She sat down on the ledge and brought the bottle to her lips, taking a long sip.

Cato eventually left the girl after she drunkenly threw herself at him. Sure she was nice, but she was just to desperate. He really only stayed a while with her to make Clove happy. He looked around but saw no sign of Clove. He asked her friends where she was but they were no help, they were to drunk. He seemed to be the only person who wasn't. He suspected she was in her room so he went up there. He found one of her shoes before the entrance of her room. He looked up and spotted her sitting on he ledge of the balcony, taking a long sip of whatever she was holding. He shook his head to himself, of course she was drunk. He stared at her for a moment, she was a wreck, a true damsel in distress, he thought to himself, but she was the most beautiful wreck he had ever laid eyes on. She was a beautiful wreck and she was his to save.

"Cinderella, is it?"

He asked, holding up one of her shoes. At the sound of his voice she turned to him, almost dropping he bottle of vodka. She chuckled softly.

"No silly, it's Clove."

Her voice was slurred as she talked.

"Nope I'm pretty sure it's Cinderella."

He took the bottle from her hands and put it down on the floor so she wouldn't drop it.

"Yep, definitely Cinderella or maybe just a damsel in distress."

Clove smirked at him.

"Does that mean you're Prince Charming?"

"Uh...Sure, I'm your trusty knight who's come to save you from your drunken adventures."

Clove frowned slightly, know he hated when she got drunk like this.

"What else was I supposed to do? You were with what's-her-face for the whole night. I hope you at least got something out of it."

He shrugged.

"Eh, she was nice...but not my type."

Clove rolled we eyes.

"No ones you're type, you're hopeless."

Cato shrugged, _you're my type_, he through to himself. He looked her over. She was in no state to take care of herself, and she definitely couldn't go back downstairs.

"So as your Prince Charming, it's my duty to take care of you."

He picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to sleep this off before you hurt yourself."

She struggled in his arms but he held her tightly.

"No, I don't want to sleep! Please, it's still early. I want to have fun."

He walked back into her room, her breath smelled of alcohol.

"It looks like you've had plenty of fun tonight, you need to rest."

He laid her down on the bed. He seemed to do this a lot, always taking care of her when she got carried away but he didn't mind as long as he knew that she was safe.

"No, I'm not tired."

She sat up, arms crossed defiantly. He went to close the door of the balcony, Clove stood up out of the bed. Cato shook his head.

"Clove, I'm serious...You need to sleep."

Clove smirked slightly, getting an idea. She went up to him, touching his chest gently.

"Fine, but only if you come to bed with me.."

She said seductively, fingers on the tie he was wearing. Clove was way to drunk to even realize what she was doing. Cato shook his head, knowing she would never do this sober.

"No, you're going to sleep...Alone. I'll stay in the chair near the bed if you want but that's it."

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't take advantage of her like that. Clove pouted, undoing this first button of his shirt.

"Fine, then I won't go to sleep, you can't force me. I'll just go down there and drink more until I pass out and you cant stop me."

She said with a shrug, still smirking. She walked away from him and to the door. Cato let out a deep breath. She was to drunk to go down there. At this point he didn't have much of a choice. He cursed her manipulative ways and took her hand, leading her back to the bed.

"Fine, but only because you need to sleep."

Clove smirked victoriously.

"I knew you couldn't resists me."

He hated to admit, but she was right, he couldn't resists her and everything she did. She was his drug and he was hooked on her. She smirked at him slightly and unzipped her gown, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her lacy bra and underwear and a black silk slip that was very revealing. She was so far out she had no control over herself at this point. Her and Cato were as close as two could be, but they had never been this close.

"God, that dress was terrible."

She slurred out to him. He did a once over and couldn't help but look her over, taking in her beauty as she stood there in practically nothing. He felt his pants tighten but tried his best to ignore it.

"M-Maybe you should put something else on..."

He looked down nervously. Clove giggled and lied down on the large bed.

"Nah, I'm comfy like this."

She looked at him.

"You on the other hand look like you could loosen up."

She sat up and undid some of the buttons on his shirt. He was so distracted by her figure that he didn't stop her until his shirt was almost completely undone. He looked at her just in time to see her leaning into him. He shook his head, pushing her away gently. It wasn't that he didn't want to, god, he wanted to more then anything but he couldn't take advantage of her like that.

"Come on Clove, sleep now."

She pouted.

"Why don't you want to kiss me? Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Or am I just not your type either."

She crossed her arms, looking away from him. He shook his head quickly, if only she knew the truth.

"No of course not...I'm just...I'm tried, exhausted. I want to sleep. You're beautiful Clove but we need to sleep. Maybe another time, okay?"

He made up the excuse that he was tried, if not she would keep trying. He knew that whatever he said to her now she wouldn't remember in the morning. Clove sighed and lied back down.

"Fine."

She huffed out. She moved his arms so they circled her waist as she cuddled up close to him, still smirking slightly.

"Goodnight, I love you."

They always told each other that they loved each other, but as friends, she didn't know that he meant it as so much more.

"Goodnight Clove, I love you too."

He replied back and lied down. He stayed awake for a bit until he felt her breathing slow to make sure she was asleep. Once he was sure that she was he kissed the back of her head softly.

"I love you Clove, more then you'll ever understand. I'll be here for you forever and always."

He whispered into her hair, brushing it back gently. She was a wreck, a true damsel in distress, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, but she was the most beautiful wreck he had ever laid eyes on. She was a beautiful wreck and she was his to save. At least for tonight he had been able to save her. 


End file.
